User talk:Deb1701
Archives *Archive 1 -- Entries from 2010 Talk Page Archive Please make a Talk page archive. Look at the category. - 99alextheman99 04:55, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Done. I also made one on yours -- Deb1701 10:41, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Weapons thanks for he clean up on the weapon area i was going to go through it a fix it up a bit but comp shut down for some reason. hey there is not a brute shot that is active camo yet. -- User:Death16bed :Your welcome. And I was just cleaning up what was there. You can remove it if it is false. --Deb1701 11:02, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Tabs (Shops) hey sorry if I'm getting annoying how do you make a tab i want to make it for kmart and meijers so on. :It's easy and hard at the same time. I will make the tabs for you. Just let me know what you need. --Deb1701 01:00, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks man for making kmart can you put a set area so i can list stuff since they don't carry exclusives same with walmart. if you can thanks man. :Done. --Deb1701 01:17, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Tabs (Battle Units) Need help setting up the tabs for the Covenant Red Combat Unit. - 99alextheman99 19:17, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed it. --Deb1701 20:10, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Didn't edit that much today. Wonder if that deathbed guy will come back. - 99alextheman99 05:09, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Probably. He was editing for most of the day the other day. I checked his contribution history. There was a four hour gap at one point but other than than he was almost "on" for the full 24 hours.--Deb1701 14:26, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Deathbed I think Deathbed is typing one word at a time and then pressing save. Then he does it again. Should we allow this? - 99alextheman99 00:37, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I was thinking the same thing. I think we should give him a warning. If he keeps it up we can block him for a few days. Then, when he comes back if he keeps it up, block him longer, and so on. If he still keeps it up, we could always report him to staff and see what they recommend. Your call. --Deb1701 00:39, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I am making a banning page. I will give him a warning. - 99alextheman99 00:42, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :How about this for the page? ---- --Deb1701 00:46, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Good idea. - 99alextheman99 00:48, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I'll insert it now. But how can we make it private so only the admins and the user see the ban? - 99alextheman99 00:51, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I think the page should be public. Might stop them from breaking rules if everyone knows what they are doing. I'll protect the page so only the admins (which at the moment are you and me) can edit or add to it. There is a SPECIAL function that the admins can call to see all the blocked users, I can send it to you if you enable your email function. I don't want to post it here. --Deb1701 00:56, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I have inserted the table, death16bed's Warning, and 9 blank lines. I also renamed the page as we can only BLOCK not BAN users. What do you think of the page? (Feel free to end Death16bed's line if you want.) --Deb1701 01:11, February 10, 2011 (UTC)